Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing system including a server system and a processing apparatus which executes a job.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent diffusion of cloud services, there are provided various services achieved by combining a management server located at the cloud service and a processing apparatus connected to the management server via a network. For example, there is provided a cloud printing system in which a print job transmitted from a user's terminal apparatus to a print management server located at the cloud service via a network is acquired by a printer which is the processing apparatus from the print management server via the network for printing.
In the cloud printing system, each of the printers is required to acknowledge that a job for its own is held in the print management server. In order to achieve this, the following system is conceivable. Namely, there is a so-called push notification system in which the print management server who received a job from the user's terminal notifies the printer of job occurrence and the printer having received such notification acquires the job from the print management server for the printing.
However, in the case where the job is supplied from the user's terminal in a state in which the power of the printer is turned off, the printer may not be able to receive the push notification from the print management server. In this case, even if the printer is turned on afterwards, the printer cannot acknowledge presence/absence of the job which has been supplied during its power-off state, and as a result, the job may not be able to be automatically executed. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-088301 discloses a technique of a printer accessing a server and inquiring whether image data is stored in the server after initial setting of the printer at the time of turning on the power of the printer.
However, in the above method, there is a problem that the printer must always make communications to make inquiry to the server at the time of turning on the power of the printer. As a cloud printing service grows larger, whenever printers provided worldwide turn on their power, inquiries to the servers increase, thereby causing great influence on the aspect of traffic and server loads. Meanwhile, in the case where the printer does not acquire job information at the time of turning on the power of the printer, the printer may not automatically perform printing upon turning on the power of the printer even if an unprocessed job remains in the server side.
Such a problem is not limited to the printing system including the printer and the management server. In a processing system that includes other types of apparatuses and the management server, a similar problem may arise in a form of the system in which the management server notifies the processing apparatus of a job and the processing apparatus inquires of the management server about job information based on such notification.